


Bellum

by Tweekers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, Multi, Primera guerra mágica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles sobre la Primera Guerra Mágica, sus protagonistas y sus héroes anónimos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La guerra de Lily

De las guerras se suele decir que se sabe cuándo comienzan, pero no cuándo acaban. La nuestra no fue así. No hubo golpe de estado, no hubo declaración formal, ni estallido, ni ningún evento que los libros de historia puedan señalar como el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mágica. Nadie supo cómo ni cuándo había llegado la guerra hasta que la tuvimos encima. Muchos dicen que la guerra siempre estuvo ahí, susurrando en los corazones más extremistas, emponzoñando mentes, aguardando su momento.

Nadie sabe cuándo empezó la guerra, pero todos saben cuándo terminó. Es lo que distingue nuestra guerra de todos los demás conflictos bélicos. Nuestra guerra terminó un 31 de octubre de 1981. Una noche de Halloween. Terminó con la victoria del pequeño Harry Potter sobre el mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos. Quizás porque se dio en unas circunstancias tan extrañas se puede señalar de forma clara. Marcó un antes y un después.

A mi juicio, este repentino salto de la más cruenta lucha a una paz turbadora es lo que hizo que nadie quisiera buscar una fecha de inicio a la Primera Guerra Mágica. ¿Para qué remover viejas heridas? Es algo que entiendo. Tampoco creo que los historiadores pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. La guerra empezó en un momento diferente para cada uno, y quizá esto la hizo mucho más personal, más cercana de lo que debería haber sido.

Para Lily Evans, por ejemplo, la guerra comenzó una tarde de 1975. Aún tenía los pies húmedos de haberlos refrescado en el Lago Negro cuando su mejor amigo la llamó _sangresucia_ delante de todo el colegio. Lily supo lo que aquello significaba y lo afrontó con valor.

_Era una Gryffindor, después de todo. Aquella noche lloró en brazos de Mary._

Lily sabía desde hacía demasiado tiempo que aquello iba a suceder, pero había preferido ignorar las señales. Había evitado enfrentarse a la realidad, esquivándola, justificando lo injustificable. Había bailado con lo inevitable forzando una sonrisa, ignorando los pisotones, hasta que la música se terminó y se encendieron las luces. Severus era un supremacista y ella una hija de muggles. Una amistad así en tiempos de guerra era tan frágil como una de las mariposas de cristal que habitaban los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

La guerra de Lily fue una guerra de hielo y fuego. Fue una guerra contra sí misma, contra sus sentimientos, una guerra que la obligó a enterrar todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, todas las tardes de sol con el chico de los ojos negros.

_No fue lo único que tuvo que enterrar._


	2. La guerra de Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arte de sonreír mientras llueven bombas

_El Profeta_ tiene una sección de sociedad, como cualquier otro periódico. Cubren todo tipo de escándalos, enlaces, desenlaces y comidilla varia para la sociedad mágica inglesa. Los Black, familia aristócrata donde las haya, siempre ha tenido un lugar preferentes en las bocas más cotillas de Reino Unido y Escocia, para bien o para mal.

La primavera de 1972 es recordada como una de las más jugosas para los reporteros del corazón. En aquella fecha la joven Andromeda Black, con 19 años recién cumplidos, abandonó la casa de sus padres para contraer matrimonio con Ted Tonks, hijo de muggles. El escándalo resonó por toda la Inglaterra mágica, llegando incluso a las costas francesas, donde los Black tenían parientes. La noticia venía acompañada de una foto de la familia Black de la Navidad anterior. _El Profeta_ se había cuidado de señalar el nombre y estatus social de cada persona representada en la foto: Wallburga Black, en el centro de la fotografía, matriarca de la familia, alzaba el mentón con su porte de emperatriz, de pie junto al sillón donde Orion, su marido y socio de Gringotts, tenía sentado sobre sus rodillas al jovencito Regulus. Al otro lado de Wallburga estaba Cygnus Black, su hermano menor, que miraba más frecuentemente a su hermana que a su propia esposa, la cual posaba sentada en un sillón con la mirada altiva. La rodeaban sus tres hijas: Narcissa, Andromeda y Bellatrix, que era la que estaba más cerca de su padre. Las tres chicas relucían como joyas: Narcissa de verde, a juego con su anillo de compromiso, Andromeda de lavanda y Bellatrix de negro, sin querer mostrar su alianza matrimonial. Un poco apartados del objetivo, y entrando y saliendo del marco de la foto, se encontraban Alphard Black y su sobrino Sirius. Alphard, decía _El Profeta_ , era el embajador británico en el Ministerio de Magia estadounidense, un puesto que había conseguido gracias a su facilidad para las lenguas extranjeras y al peso de su apellido. Era el hermano mayor de Wallburga y Cygnus, de espalda ancha y piel poco cuidada, el tipo de hombre que tendría más sentido encontrar en una taberna de marineros que en el seno de una familia aristócrata. Sobre sus hombros llevaba a Sirius Black, el hijo de Wallburga, que como bien venía anotado era el primer Black en entrar en Gryffindor. Ambos se veían fuera de lugar, una carcajada profunda en medio de un mar de sonrisas ensayadas. Desde su posición, Andromeda les sonreía con cariño. En la foto, como aclaraba _El Profeta_ , faltaban el prometido de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, y el marido de Bellatrix, Rudolphus Lestrange, que habían preferido pasar la noche de Navidad con sus respectivas familias.

Aquellas fueron las últimas fiestas que pasó Andromeda con los Black. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta, la joven tenía las maletas preparadas y un sencillo anillo en el dedo. Dio la noticia de que se casaba con Ted Tonks, hijo de muggles, prefecto de Hufflepuff y su pareja en secreto desde hacía años, con el abrigo ya puesto y resignándose a lo inevitable. Aguantó en silencio la lluvia de insultos, los llantos, los gritos, los portazos y las amenazas. Cuando la tormenta hubo pasado, cuando Bellatrix se quedó ronca de llamarla _traidora a la sangre_ , cuando a su madre y a su hermana se le acabaron las lágrimas, cuando su padre bajó la vista y salió de la habitación, entonces Andromeda musitó un adios y se fue para no volver.

 En una comunidad tan endogámica como la mágica, las noticias vuelan. A la mañana siguiente ya se había corrido la voz de que la mediana de las hermanas Black había traicionado a su familia. Wallburga Black quemó su rostro níveo del tapiz familar ante la mirada atónita de su hijo pequeño, _El Profeta_ dedicó una sección especial a recopilar los escándalos de la familia más infame del mundo mágico, Sirius y Alphard recibieron una carta instándoles a odiar a la joven, y Ted Tonks se despertó aquella mañana con la mujer de su vida a su lado. Tras eso, nada más se supo de ella.

La guerra de Andromeda fue una batalla por la autonomía de su corazón, una lucha encarnizada entre los valores de su familia y el brillo en los ojos de Ted cada vez que la miraba. Igual que aquella Guerra Fría entre las potencias mundiales que marcó la vida de millones de muggles, el suyo fue un conflicto velado, una guerra de posiciones que se extendió desde aquel primer roce de manos en quinto curso hasta la noche que abandonó para siempre su hogar. Nadie se esperaba que Andromeda, la mediana, la suave, la discreta, pudiera tener un campo de batalla donde otros tienen el corazón.

Andromeda Black desapareció del panorama social para siempre. En su lugar quedó Andromeda Tonks, madre, esposa, héroe de una guerra que casi acaba con ella. En su lugar quedó una casita en el campo, la pastelería de los Tonks, una hija con el pelo del color del arcoiris y la felicidad.

_La felicidad que se fue desgranando a lo largo de los años, en una guerra en la que ella no quería involucrarse, pero que se llevó al amor de su vida y a la hija de sus entrañas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día escribiré BIEN sobre Andromeda y Ted porque son ORO PURO.


End file.
